A common concern when applying make-up is inadvertent smudging or smearing of the make-up being applied. With regard to applying mascara, in particular, additional precautions must be taken so that the mascara does not contact the individual's eyes. The application of mascara onto one's eyelashes is further complicated because of the absence of an appropriate backing for the mascara brush to engage. This often results in the mascara clumping on the eyelashes.
Several different devices have been proposed to assist in the application and/or removal of eye make-up. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,928 discloses a shield that supports the eyelashes during the application of eye make-up. The shield includes a sheet which is curved according to the shape of the base of the eyelashes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,614 discloses an eye shield of a generally hour glass shape and having a pair of opposed concave end edges. The concave edges are used to shield the eyelids during the application of mascara.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,856 discloses a shield having a sharp edge portion that is contoured according to the curvature of an eyeball so as to fit around the underside of the eyeball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,658 discloses a make-up shield that includes a pair of opposed concave curved ends that are spaced apart by an elongated narrow handle attached at the center of the curved ends. The curved ends also shield the eyelids when applying eye make-up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,170 discloses a flat elongated shield member also having a pair of opposed concave ends which may be positioned above and below the eye, respectively, during application of eye make-up. The end portions each have a different radius of curvature for the upper and lower eyelids. This patent also discloses an alternative embodiment in which one end of the shield device may be attached to a cylindrical make-up case.